bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Harlow's Royal Guard (HRG)
Early History Harlow's Royal Guard was created on October 5th, 2009, with the intention of it being a fan club for the then self-proclaimed Emperor of the Flood, Harlow (harlowOO197). Well, I got so popular that I decided that I couldn't extend my rule anymore unless I made myself a fan club. And the result was this. My most loyal subjects will get ninja positions. Membership is open. Help me rule the Flood, and you will be rewarded after the Apocalypse! ''-ramblings by Harlow upon the creation of HRG'' The group experienced massive growth over the first few weeks of existence, with 35 members in a day. A small raid was led by random members of the Flood on Oct. 6., but nothing major came of it. The first member and moderator to this day was GlaceonSucks (an alternate account of Broken_Ideals), one of the earliest Harlow supporters, the second member was vI RaGeZ Iv. Other mods promoted in the early days include A h0t noob, Silver, and TroooooopeR. Re-establishment and massive growth On Oct. 7th, only two days after the creation of HRG, Harlow gave up the Emperor claim which had garnered him so much hate by many members of the Flood. I'm done. The hatred has overwhelmed me. To my members, Well, in case any of you missed the fun today, all of it came to a head today, and we had sort of a Porch Day revisited, but instead of porches, it was about Emperors... After thinking about it, I've decided that it has perhaps gone a bit too far, and I've decided to give up the Emperor thing. The group will still exist and it will still be a fan club with the purpose of a less moderated forum. To be honest, I just like to mess around, and, of course, mean nothing by my childish escapades. I had no idea they would affect the forum in this way. I certainly don't want to be hated, and I apologize for being an ass. So from this point on, I will just be your average Floodian with a large fan club. Hopefully, you guys can stick with me. -Harlow on his own stupidity HRG then reached 65 members in ten days, and around this time, TroooooopeR (a mod) revealed himself to be an alternate account of Boomer. One of our mods, TrooooooopeR, revealed himself to be Boomer, and attempted to ban all of you, and made a thread on the Flood about his successful infiltration into HRG. I was alerted by UsableTick, and I subsequently deleted Boomer's blacklistings, and removed his mod powers. ''-Harlow on the betrayal of his moderator'' Fast forward to two and a half weeks after the creation. The 100th member joins, and NAKED N00B 14 was promoted to moderator. On November 3rd, a ranking system was implemented in HRG when the group reached 150 members. This removed all custom titles that had been handed out to active members at that point, and A h0t noob, having been absent for a very long period of time, has mod powers removed. November 17th, HRG reaches 200 members, and sets its sights on Rhea's Take Over Teh World. The Bloody Nine (thanks in part to RaGeZ), ChupaDave, and bred all receive mod powers. Some time around the end of November, NAKED N00B makes a thread saying he is leaving HRG, and the forum has a massive ragequit drama day from a few members, It soon returned to normal. Recent history HRG hit 300 members on Dec. 8, 2009. A spam attack orchestrated by the offsite WeHaveUnicorns (Some strange and wonderous land, far far away.) was pulled on Dec. 19, and Silver, a member of WHU, allowed the spam attack to take place. His powers were removed and he subsequently drifted away from HRG. (Also, said spam attack was conducted by a few members of WHU and not the site as a whole. Whoever is giving the idea that the entire community within WHU is prone to this kind of thing, please go give yourself an enima with a blow torch. =]) The 400 mark was hit on January 13th, 2010, and at one time shot as high as 427, but recently an alt purge was done to remove extra accounts, and the member count of HRG now sits at 336, and enjoys a moderate amount of activity. Pnut Dancer and Illyman became the first to earn custom titles, for various photoshoppings (And the fact that they control quite a few peoples coups). ChupaDave got his mod powers back after the WoHoo incident, and RaGeZ has begun to run for moderator. But he actively supports his brother Illyman in his campaign and has repeatedly stated that Illyman deserves it more. on 25/6/10, a non-aggravated spam attack(for lack of a better term) occured, much like porch day. it was started by prominent member and former moderator, "One eqic phail", with his thread, "Where were you when michael jackson died?". the threads were posted in a "Where were you when X" format. it ended when our glorious cajun emperor came in and cleansed our ranks of the threads and banning OEP and other agitators in a valiant display of authority. Another member, Krisman123123, on 1/13/2011 also declared rule on the flood, and holds the current position, until he is dethroned. Symbols and memes Symbols of HRG HRG Crest, made by Illyman HRG Flag, originally made by Illyman, then edited by Harlow/Pnut Dancer HRG memes LOL ME 2- Created by Pnut Dancer/Sticky. Always follows the word "wat". Harlow's a duck- Created by Sticky. Harlow's a duckling qtpie. Deep, soul-searching hazel eyes...-Created by Harlow to describe his famed eyes. Woo- Created by Harlow. Said in the lobby of Halo 3 matchmaking while talking about the site WHU. WooHoo- Mandatory upon quoting a post saying Woo. In the same lobby discussin pronunciation of WHU. Shotoogun- Accidentally created by Harlow. Typing on his iPhone (Even though BlackBerries are superior), he accidentally typed "shotugn" instead of "shotgun". Harlow's second best Halo Weapon. HI EAMARAT - created by illyman as a method of attention whoring